Was sich liebt, das neckt sich
by PenPusher4
Summary: Zwischen Snape und Sinistra bahnt sich langsam etwas an inklusive : Feste, hier und da Alkohol, heikle Momente und nichts für Flitwick Fans....UPGEDATED !
1. Feiertagsstress

Disclaimer : Da ich nicht JKR bin, gehört mir auch** nicht** Harry Potter

_Kursiv:Was jemand tut, oderwas jemand denkt _

Normal: Was jemand sagt

_Drei Tage..._

_Seit drei Tagen wuselt das gesamte Kollegium schon im Schloss herum..._

Ein schwarzhaariger,hakennasiger Mann um die 30 saß in seinen Raum im Kerker des Schlosses, umhüllt von den mächtigen, kalten, und muggleabweisenden Mauern von Hogwarts.

Verbittert saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Hausaufgaben von Schülern und andere Dokumente lagen.

Und,...noch etwas...

Ein Brief...von Dumbledore

Es war eine Aufforderung, die an jeden Lehrer geschickt wurde, mit der Bitte bei den Vorbereitungen für das alljährliche Waldfest mitanzupacken...

All die Jahre habe ich es geschafft, mich vor dieser Zeitverschwendung,von ihnen „Party" genannt, zu drücken...

_Wieso jetzt?_

_Wieso ich ?_

_Wieso können diese hirnverbrannten Idioten nicht einfach ohne mich feiern ?_

Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts,

hasste seine Schüler, seine Kollegen, seinen Chef, sein Leben und sich selbst.

Kurz um, er hasste alles und jeden.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf machte sich bemerkbar.

_...Komm schon, Snape, du weißt es genau..._

_Du hast dich von Dumbledore einschüchtern, und von dieser Schlampe Sinistra becircen lassen !_

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

_Hey ! Sie ist nur hier runtergekommen, weil sie mitgekriegt hat, dass ich nicht bei ihrer blöden Feier mitmachen wollte, hat nachgefragt wieso, und ich hatte gerade keine handfeste Ausrede. Sie hat mich nicht becirct, also streich den Schlampenpart !_

_Schon gut. Nur noch eins : Ist es nicht schlimm, dass du schon so schwach bist, dass sie noch nicht einmal leichte Geschosse auffahren muss ?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

´´Am besten ich nehme noch etwas von dem Aspirinium Trank ein, damit ich diese nervtötende Stimme endlich loswerde.Das letzte das ich sein darf, ist abgelenkt.´´

Er stand auf, und ging hinüber zum Schrank. Dort zog er eine Flasche mit grünlichem Inhalt heraus, und goß etwas von dem Inhalt in eine Schale aus gegerbter Schlangenhaut.

´´Und dann überlege ich mir noch einen Vorwand um doch nicht hingehenzumüssen...´´

Er nahm einen Schluck.

´´Ich kann mir wirklich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als fast einen ganzen Tag mit diesen Individuen zu verbringen.´´

Unweigerlich musste er an Sinistra denken.

_Gut...mit ihr ist das etwas anderes..Man kann sich mit ihr zum Beispiel über Werke von Shyphilla Snok oder Theophilus Trot unterhalten,oder-_

_Moment._

_Wieso vergeude ich meine Zeit damit?_

_Ich meine, auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn._

_Es ist ja nur Zufall, dass sie auch einen guten Geschmack hat..._

Wieder einmal kopfschüttelnd ging er trinkend durch den Raum zum Fenster.

Es mochte sich komisch anhören, dass er im Kellergeschoss ein Fenster hatte. Doch dem war so.

Er musste einfach nur den Fenestrao Zauber einsetzen, und schon konnte er einen Blick nach außen werfen.

In letzter Zeit, kam dieser Zauber öfter zum Einsatz...

Er hatte einen Gefallen daran gefunden, die Außenwelt in stürmischen Nächten zu beobachten.

Es verschaffte ihm eine gewisse Ruhe, zu wissen, dass nicht nur in seiner Seele ein Sturm wütete...

Von dort sah er Flitwick,der gerade dabei war, eine Kiste Feuerwhiskey in Richtung See zu tragen, wo das Fest stattfinden sollte.

Offensichtlich hatte er große Probleme seine Fracht zu befördern.

´´Wieso benutzt er nicht einfach den Leviosa Zauber ? So ein-´´

Die Welt sollte nie erfahren,was Snape von Flitwick hielt, denn genau in diesem Moment kam ein Slytherin, dessen Name er vergessen hatte, die Tür hereingepoltert.

´´Pro-...Pro-..Professor !´´platzte er schließlich heraus.

Snape beäugte den Jungen, der offensichtlich sehr fertig aussah.

Er hatte es anscheinend ziemlich eilig gehabt.

´´Ja ?...Hat Peeves wieder etwas angestellt ? Wenn dem so sein sollte, hetzten sie ihn auf die anderen Häuser, bevorzugt auf die Gryffindors, oder bitten sie den blutigen Baron um Hilfe.´´

´´Peeves ? Gryffindor ? Blutiger Baron ?´´ Wiederholte sein Gegenüber ziemlich verwirrt, und immer noch außer Atem.

´´Wer den sonst...Oder wollen sie es etwa mit einem Schockzauber versuch-´´

Der Junge hatte es endlich geschafft, sich wieder an das zu erinnern, wegen dem er eigentlich gekommen war.

´´Nichts von alldem, Sir ! Es geht um meine Hausaufgaben.´´ Unterbrach er ihn.

´´Hausaufgaben ?´´

´´Ja, Sir.´´

Er überreichte ihm einen Stabel Pergamente und machte sich auf und davon.

Snape, in Gedanken verloren, wer jetzt dieser Junge, und was das für Hausaufgaben waren, hielt die Blätter immer noch in seinen Händen, als der nächste Schüler sein Zimmer betrat.

Diesmal ein Ravenclaw.

´´Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber sie haben noch unser Klassenbuch,und-´´

´´Was ?´´sagte er leicht abwesend.

Snape erwachte aus seiner Trance und bemerkte den 2.Klässler, der in da unverhohlen von der Tür aus anstarrte.

Mit der Geistesanwesenheit, kehrte auch der alte Snape zurück.

´´Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach so ohne zu klopfen meine Gemächer zu betreten.Ich arbeite hier gerade an ein paar höchst wichtigen Dokumenten !´´ Er hielt die Hausaufgaben des Slytherin Jungen hoch.

Der Junge wurde weiß vor Schreck.

´´Es tut mir leid,Professor. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen !´´

´´Das will ich hoffen, und jetzt...verpiss dich !´´

Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Nachdem der Knall der Kerkertür und die stampfenden Schritte nach oben, verebbt waren, kehrte wieder Ruhe in Snapes Räumen ein.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch zurück.

´´Wenn jetzt irgendjemand reinkommen sollte,dann-´´

Schon tauchte ein Hufflepuff Mädchen auf.

Bevor sie auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, wurde sie von Snape angefahren.

´´1000 Punkte Abzug für-...für...Sprich in welchem Haus bist du ?´´

´´Huff-...Hufflepuff´´ Piepste sie hervor.

´´Gut. Dann 1500 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff !´´

´´Aber eben waren es doch nur 1000 Punkte !´´

´´Und jetzt sind es 2000 ! Und solltest du dein Kraterfeld, genannt Gesicht, nicht in 5 Sekunden aus diesem,meinigem, Raum bewegt haben, werden es 10000 !´´

Das Mädchen verschwand innerhalb einer Sekunde hinter der Tür,und stolperte in Panik nach oben.

Die letzten Worte,die er von ihr vernahm waren an McGonagall gerichtet und lauteten: ´´Professor ! Professor ! Tun sie was ! Professor Snape ist verrückt geworden !´´

Halbwegs mit sich zufrieden, versuchte er erneut sich zu entspannen und lehrte seine Schale.

KRACH !

Ganz Hogwarts wurde von einem dumpfen Aufschlag durch Mark und Bein geschüttelt.

Professor Sinistras Stimme ertönte im ganzen Schloss; es glich einem Heuler:

´´FLITWICK! SIE IDIOT! ICH HABE IHNEN DOCH GESAGT SIE SOLLEN DEN LEVIOSA ZAUBER FÜR DEN GROßEN, 500 KG SCHWEREN MAHAGONI TISCH VERWENDEN! WIE BLÖD KANN MAN DENN SEIN !´´

Dann kehrte ihre Stimme wieder zur Normal-Lautstärke zurück, was zur Folge hatte, dass Snape nichts mehr vom weiteren Gespräch mitbekam.

´´Wow. Ich muss sagen, sie wird mir von Tag zu Tag symphatischer..´´

Note : Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen...da ich aber weiß, dass das allein nicht hilft, da die meisten denken, dass das nicht nötig sei, muss ich wohl oder übel zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen...also, unter 10 Kommentaren läuft nichts...


	2. Überredungskünste

Disclaimer : HP gehört mir immer noch nicht.

_Kapitel 2 : Überredungskünste_

* * *

Schadenfreudig vor sich hin grinsend, wurde er von Hagrid ertappt, der ziemlich unbeholfen seinen Raum betrat,mit dem Versuch, sich nicht den Kopf an der Decke zu stoßen.

´´Tach Professor. Ich soll sie hol´n.´´

´´Mich holen..?´´ Er konnte sich Hagrid nicht sehr gut als Todesengel vorstellen.

´´Yup. Befehl von Dumbledore´´

´´Oh. Dann sagen sie ihm, dass ich doch nicht kommen werde.´´ Meinte Snape, der sich gerade stielvoll dem Fenster zuwenden wollte.

´´Un´ Dumbledore meint´, wenn sie versuch´n sollt´n sich zu drück´n, soll ich alles versuch´n um sie hier raus zu bekomm´n...Wenn sie also nich woll´n, dann muss ich sie Wohl oder Übel raustrag´n.´´

Snape war mit einem Schlag hellwach, und auf den Beinen.

´´Nein, dass,äh..sollte nicht nötig sein. Ich bevorzuge es selbst zu gehen.´´

´´Is mir auch lieber.´´

Da Hagrid sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte, räusperte sich Snape.

´´Gehen sie ruhig schon mal vor.´´

Der Halbriese beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.

´´Un´ wieso ?´´

´´Weil...ich, äh...MICH UMZIEHEN MUSS, GOTTVERDAMMT!´´

´´Kein Problem, bin wirklich nicht erpicht, auf diesen Anblick.´´

Er ging rückwärts aus dem Zimmer, da er kein Regal umschmeißen wollte.

Und jetzt heißt es warten, bis dieser Bastard endlich abhaut...

Nach einer Viertelstunde lugte Hagrid ins Zimmer

´´Ham die Motten ihre letzt´n Kleider gefress´n oder wieso dauert das so lange !´´

Snape wollte gerade mit:´´Ich versuch nunmal mich einigermaßen zu kleiden´´ kontern, als ihm aufging, dass er soeben beleidigt wurde.

´´Wie können sie es wagen...!´´

Von einem Bastard genervt zu werden, war eine Sache.Von einem Bastard beleidigt zu werden, eine andere.

Snape zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, und richtete ihn direkt auf Hagrid.

´´Noch ein Mucks, und sie sind dran..´´zischte er.

´´Wenn Dumbledore das erfährt.´´, funkelte ihn Hagrid von der Tür aus an.

´´Deshalb warne ich sie ja zunächst, noch ist es eine simple Drohung...´´

Trotzig verschwand sein Rauschebart hinter der Tür.

Snape steckte den Stab weg, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Na bitte, so einfach zähmt man einen Riesen.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zu seinem Sessel zurückkehren und über eine Ausrede sinnieren, als sich die Tür, erneut öffnete.

Rasend vor Zorn, brüllte er dem Eindringling entgegen :

´´HERRGOTT ! WIESO MÜSSEN SIE SO EINEN FURCHTBAREN DICKSCHÄDEL HABEN !´´

Anstatt der plumpen Gestalt Hagrids, trat die zierliche und wohlproportionierte Form

Shybil Sinistras aus der Dunkelheit des Kerkers.

Mit der Anmut und der Selbstsicherheit, die sie besaß, und die Snape nicht bei vielen Personen gewohnt war, schwebte sie durch den Raum langsam, aber zielstrebig, auf Snape zu.

Sie blieb ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

Da sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er, war sie gezwungen, zu ihm aufzublicken.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen, aus denen man, vielleicht, eine leichte Feindseligkeit ablesen konnte.

Vielleicht erahnte sie, dass es besser wäre in einer entspannten Atmosphäre zu reden, denn sie setze ein Lächeln auf.

Nicht einfach so ein Lächeln. Nein, es war eines von der Sorte, das nur Sinistra und McGonagall hinbrachten.

Es war eine Art militärisches,mächtiges Lächeln. Es strömte eine gewisse Macht und Autorität aus.

´´Ganz einfach : Weil man es sonst im Leben zu nichts bringt.´´

Snape kam leicht ins schwitzen.

Denn er wollte weder einen guten,und so schwer zu findenden Gesprächspartner verlieren, noch sich offen bei jemanden, um genau zu sein,

bei Sinistra, entschuldigen.

Seine Versuche, mit räuspern abzulenken, scheiterten kläglich.

Hilflos, was er sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ, starrte er durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Ausweichmöglichkeit; fand jedoch keine.

Also blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit, eines zweideutigen Geständnisses.

´´Der, äh, Satz...galt nicht für sie.´´

Das Stimmchen erwachte wieder.

Ist ja wirklich toll, wie du dich von ihr in die Schranken weisen lässt.

Wirklich! In der Tat,..SEHR männlich...

Halt die Klappe !

Ganz schön knapp,... fast hättest du´s laut gesagt...

Und dann müsstest du dich wieder entschuldige-he-n...!

Die Stimme erinnerte ihn mehr und mehr an Peeves..

´´Ach..?´´ Kommentierte Sinistra mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Ärmel zurechtzupfte.

Oh, bitte ! Wie offensichtlich ist das denn !

Klarer Fall von Einlulungs Versuch !

Zeit die Alarmglocken anzuschmeißen, Bruder !

Ich sag´s noch mal : Halt endlich die Klappe !

´´Wem denn dann ?..Etwa einem Kollegen ?´´foppte sie.

´´Nun ja, einen Kollegen würde ich diesen Halbriesen-Abschaum ja nicht nennen...´´

Er setzte sein siegessicheres Grinsen auf ; schließlich hatte er sich ohne großen Schaden aus der Affäre befreit.

´´Jetzt würde mich nur noch eins interessieren..´´

Da keine Gefahr mehr bestand, war er gewillt ihr fast jede Frage zu beantworten.

´´..Und das wäre ?´´

´´Was hätten sie gesagt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich, und nicht Hagrid hereinkommen würde ?´´ Rückte sie schließlich mit ihrem vernichtenden Hieb heraus.

Wiedereinmal kam er ins schwitzen.

Was hab ich dir gesagt..? fragte das Peeves Stimmchen hämisch.

Du sollst die Glocken anschmeißen hab ich gesagt.

Was tut der Herr Severus Snape...! Er ignoriert meine gutgemeinten Ratschläge, und begafft stattdessen lieber Miss Circe !

´´Nun ja,...´´Er versuchte möglichst langsam zu reden, und sachlich zu klingen, um sich mehr Zeit zum Denken zu verschaffen.

´´Lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit, ich denke, Dumbledore wird uns nicht feuern, nur weil wir ein paar Minuten zu spät sind.´´Sie setzte wieder ihr Autoritäten-Lächeln ein.

Hatte er sich verhört, oder lag eine gewisse, vertraute, Abscheu gegen Dumbledore in ihrer Stimme ?

´´Aber, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dorthin-´´

´´Dass sehen wir zu gegebener Zeit; zuerst will ich jedoch meine Antwort haben.´´

´´Also ich-

´´VERDAMMT SNAPE !´´Polterte Hagrid. ´´Ich weiß ich s´ll nich rei´komm´n, aber- oh, sie hab´n Besuch...-weiblich´n Besuch.´´Fügte er leise hinzu, und diese Tatsache schien ihn offenbar fertig zu machen.

´´HAGRID !´´Polterte er zurück. ´´ICH HABE IHNEN DOCH KLAR GEMACHT-´´

Sie hielt ihn davon ab noch mehr zu sagen, indem sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Das erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung, da dieser darüber so perplex war, dass er augenblicklich aufhörte zu reden.

´´-dass wir ihre Hilfe nicht benötigen, und die anderen Lehrer gleich mit unserer Anwesenheit bereichern werden.´´ Beendete Sinistra schließlich den Satz für ihn.

´´Meine Hilfe ? Bei was ?´´Verdutzte Blick wichen schließlich einer verstehenden Miene."Achso...Dabei..´´

Bevor Snape die Andeutung weder verstehen, noch darauf reagieren konnte, wurde er von Shybil mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum gezogen.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie dann vor ihm im Stein Korridor stehen.

´´Ich weiß das er ein großer Haufen Abschaum ist, aber sie sollten daran denken, dass wenn das Dumbledore erfahren sollte-´´

Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als sie ihn unterbrach.

´´Ich weiß, sie halten nicht viel von Dumbledore, ich auch nicht, und doch sollten wir doch um unserer Jobs Willen nicht ganz so offensichtlich agieren.´´

Nich schlecht das Mädel... Nich nur gut bestückt sondern auch clever...

Ich sag nur, ran an die Torte bevors ein anderer tut, Snapey !

Da er, wie so oft, von dem Stimmchen abgelenkt wurde, musste sie sich mit einem ´´In der Tat´´ begnügen.

* * *

Note : Hoffe, hat euch gefallen, und würd mich natürlich mächtig darüber freuen, wenn ihr reviewen würdet ; ) 


End file.
